Tobias POV 2: Tris, Tori and Jeanine in Erudite!
by Divergentchick4
Summary: This is my Tobias P.O.V short story #2! PLEASE READ! This scene is from Insurgent!


**Part 1**

**Tobias P.O.V (Obviously)**

After we made our way through the Erudite compound we split up into groups, me and Uriah.

After we find the hallway that will take us to Jeanines lab we walk through a blue room then we go into the left door. This place has so much blue its like a freaking blueberry threw up everywhere.

When we walk through the door, it closes by itself followed by a thud. It locked.

Small peircing lights blind me and Uriah, we put our palms over our eyes as a woman's voice booms through the room,

"Uriah Pedrad, Third generation. Faction of orgin: Dauntless. Selected faction: Dauntless. Confirmed Divergent."

"Status Intruder."

"Tobias Eaton, Second generation. Faction of orgin: Abnegation. Selected faction: Dauntless. Confirmed Divergent."

"Status: Intruder."

Me and Uriah look at each other as the light dims.

Then a duplicate of Uriah and me pop up on the opisite side of Real Uriah and me. Then there is a clicking noise and blue tinted vapor rains down from the ceiling. Poison.

"its poison. Plug your nose. and lets beat these duplicates." I say charging at Uriahs duplicate. He moves quick, but to slow for me. I kick my leg out into his stomach as he hunches over I take the opportunity to knee him in the face twice, as Uriah punches my duplicate in the face.

I put Uriahs duplicate in a head lock as he punches me in the man _spot. _I groan as my grip loosens and he punches me in the face, I punch him in the jaw and he stumbles back, kick to the face, kick to the stomach, kick to the man _spot, _and he falls on the floor, I grab the gun off the table and look away, shooting him in the head.

I look over and see Uriah getting torn up by my duplicate,

"Uriah, get the gun!" I say while I kick my duplicate into the stomach and punch him in the face twice, Uriah brings out the gun as dots start to dance across my vision.

"Four come on!" Uraih says pulling me over to the door on the other side and opening the door as we cough our lungs out, I look around the room to see Jeanine laying against the wall, bloody. Tori succeeded.

That's when I see her,

Tris.

"Shes a traitor," says Tori. "She just almost shot me to defend Jeanine." i cant beleive it.

"What?" asks Uriah. "Tris, whats going on? Is she right? Why are you even here?" She doesnt answer, she just keeps looking at me, im so angry at her.

"You know why im here," she says quietly.

"Dont you?" she asks, she holds out a gun and i walk forward, wobbly and grab the gun.

"We found Marcusin the next room, caught in a simulation,"i say. "You came up here with him." i ask, feeling the pit in my stomach. i cant beleive she did this.

"Yes, i did," blood dripping down her arm.

"I trusted you,"i say, shaking with rage. "I _trusted _you and you abandoned me to work with _him_?"i ask, im so upset. Who on earth would work with Marcus? Of all people i least expected Tris to.

"No." she shakes her head. "He told me something, and everything my brother said, everything Jeanine said while i was in erudite headquarters, fit perfectly with what he told me. And i wanted- I _needed _to know the truth." she says.

"The truth." i snort. "You think tou learned the truth from a liar, a traitor, and a sicopath?"i ask, whay cant she get this through her thick skull?if He has lied to me every day, then what makes her think he wouldnt lie to her? i know he isnt telling the truth cause thats just not him.

Me and Tris just stare at each other. Her blue gray eyes usaully so happy and caring look angry and sad. i should feel guilty for yelling at her but i dont. not at all.

"I think,"she says, taking a breath.

"I think that you are the liar!" she yells her voice shaky. how am i the liar? What did i ever lie about to you?

"Tou tell me you love me, you trust me, you think im more perceptive than the average person. And the first second that belief in my perceptiveness, that trust, that love is put to the test, it all falls apart."shes crying now. I let a sliver of sympathy go through me but i brush it off as she continues,

"So you mustve lied when you told me all those things. . .you must have, because i cant beleive your love is really that feelable." What? Thats all i ever do is show her how much i love her, i tell her i love her, i tell her nice things about herself, i respect her. i wasnt lieing about any of those things!

She takes a step closerto me so that there are only inches seperating us,she speaks so noone else can hear her,

"I am still the person who wouldve died rather than kill you," memories flash back to that day and i close my eyes for a second, i open them and she continues.

"I am exactly who you think i am. And right now im telling you that i know. . . I know this information will change everything. Everything we have done, and everything were about to do." i stare deep into her eyes, i cant take this anymore. She did this and i dont know if i can even speak to her right now. i look away as Tori says,

"Eonough of this."

"Take her downstairs. She will be tried along with all the other war criminals."i dont move, im to upset. Uriah grabs Tris' arm and leads her out the door.

"Go Tori. ill take care of this."i say, running out the door and getting Marcus and Caleb.

"We need to get the video, Tris needed." i say, why am i doing this? i could get killed. But i guess some things are worth getting killed for, even some people. And i know that im angry at her but she was right, Maybe she did just need more love, more attention. The girls parents just died last week, i mean come on Tobias are you stupid?

"Follow me." Caleb says, and we do.

...

"Its in, lets go!" Caleb says, he put the video on a big screen that will play in the lobby where veryone is at. Then my mind flips back to the stuff Tris said to me, she was right, i didnt know who she was, but i do now iand i want her to know i know

We run down the stairs and right when i open the doors i see her, Tris. Shes looking downward almost like she is watching my feet. i crouch down by her shoulder and she looks up, her gray blue eyes more gray than ive ever seen, there sad and guilty.

"You where right," i say, balancing on my heels. i smile a little.

"I do know who you are . I just needed to be reminded." she opens her mouth to speak but doesnt say anything, then all the screens int he lobby light up, i take her hand and help her to her feet.

"What is this?" Evelyn demands.

"This," i say to Tris, "I sthe information that will change everthing." i see her legs shake.

"You did it?" she asks, shocked but still has a slight smile on her face.

"You did it,"i say. "All i did was force Caleb to cooperate." she throws her arms around my neck and presses her lips to mine, i hold her face in both of my hands. She presses closer to me, our bodies touching. im glad we are better, not fighting, loving instead.

I hope we dont fight again for a long time. But who knows.

Not me.


End file.
